lysss_imaginationsfandomcom-20200214-history
VSSHS
VSSHS (Valley Stream South High School) is a TV Show series about a teen named Alec G. Winston living a new life with his mother Sydney and two sisters Helen and Millie and upcoming sibling. Alec goes to a junior/senior high school and befriends Max Cortes and joins a club and encounter many obstacles. This show was inspired by Boy Meets World. This show has nothing to do with the actual school. '--Cast--'* Main Cast- M. Taroid as Alec G. Winston (Season 1) Riley Ali as Alec G. Winston (Season 2-) Jon Arnellius as Max Cortes Lyss as Nini Nicholson Sinayara as Bella York (Season 1-2, 3) Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston Avery Jack as Lilli Cruz (Season 2-) Nikki Ann Junes as Millie Winston Aly A. Gutzhi as Mrs. Letireenos Teena G. as Lexa Vega (Season 1-3) Nicole Padma as Tee Ramirez (Season 6-) Alija Aanira as Vladimir Santaliana (Season 3-) Recurring Cast- DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston (nee Patterson) Denny Rocks as Maria Cortes (nee Danielle) Art Polis as Van Nicholson Jodie Vaalveria as Lotta Nicholson (nee Jones) *-All of these people are made up. All except for Lyss. '--Episodes--' See Season 1 See Season 2 (VSSHS) See Season 3 (VSSHS) See Season 4 (VSSHS) See Season 5 (VSSHS) See Season 6 (VSSHS) '--Premieres--' * Scardivillia (imaginary place where show is filmed)- September 29, 2011 * America- September 29, 2011 * China- April 24, 2012 * Brazil- May 16, 2012 * Japan- June 1, 2012 * Mexico- June 14, 2012 * Austria- July 18, 2012 * Canada- July 20, 2012 * Portugal- July 20, 2012 * Spain- August 9, 2012 * UK & Ireland- August 31, 2012 * Switzerland- September 12, 2012 * Sweden- September 21, 2012 * Italy- October 12, 2012 * India- October 12, 2012 * Myanmar- Febuary 1, 2013 * Bulgaria- March 8, 2013 '--Plot--' The series revolves around Alec, Max, and Nini surviving high school and fighting for their friendship to not be harmed. Alec Winston (former M. Taroid, currently Riley Ali) moves from Charlotte, North Carolina, with his ten-year-old sister Millie Winston (Nikki Ann Junes) and his divorced mother Sydney Patterson-Winston (DeAngela Jean) to Valley Stream, New York. There, he attends school and befriends Max Cortes (Jon Arnellius) and Alyssa A. "Nini" Nicholson (Lyss) and Bella York (Sinayara) becomes his first girlfriend. Meanwhile, the Yellow Jackets, led by leader Jared Suave-Ellison, come and challenge Alec and his friends and the Club to "battles" on/off school property. In Season 3, things start to take place when the gang enter eighth grade and shocking things happen. At the end of Season 3, the gang take off on a tour, which will be subscribed in Season 4. '--Films--' VSSHS: The Movie VSSHS 2: The Road Trip '--Awards--' Kidz Channel Awards 2012- Best Teen Comedy- Won Teenz Sitcoms Awards 2013- Best Teen Idol (Riley Ali)- Pending Teenz Sitcoms Awards 2013- Best Teen Sitcom of the Year- Pending Teenz Sitcoms Awards 2013- Best Teen Duo (Riley Ali and Sinayara, Riley Ali and Jon Arnellius, Alija Aanira and Lyss)- Pending Paparazzi Awards 2013- Best Beloved Actor (Riley Ali, Alija Aanira)- Pending Paparazzi Awards 2013- Best Beloved Actress (Sinayara, Lyss, Avery Jack)- Pending Paparazzi Awards 2013- Best Beloved Pairing (Riley Ali and Sinayara, Jon Arnellius and Avery Jack, Alija Aanira and Lyss)- Pending '--Credits'-- Alec Parker- Director and Executive Producer Jenna Valienni, Ferenda Yeduff, Kee-Ana Luettes- Makeup Girls Gertrude Pinelli-Henrickson- Costumer Designer Jed Croffani- Choreographer Kella Maerezzit- Cast Director Zinnia Albevenzezzi- Set Director/Prop Master '--Memorable Quotes--' Episode "Not-So-South Falcons"- Alec: Hey, I'm Alec. What's your name? Max: Max Cortes. You new here? Alec: Yeah.